


Вилда

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: У Ройенталя родилась дочка. По актерам такарадзуки и арутhttp://s41.radikal.ru/i092/1209/4a/e3f453832a51.jpghttp://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/6/8/4/1684168/75988558.jpg





	Вилда

Его величество император Александр I принимает парад. Печатая шаг, идет по огромной площади колонна.  
\- Зиг Кайзер Александр! - приветствуют солдаты.  
Он вскидывает руку в ответном жесте.

Черной нескончаемой черепахой идут солдаты разных родов войск. И маленьким квадратом - сотня быстрого реагирования. Теплеет улыбка военного министра. Только на мгновенье теплеет. Ведь этой сотней командует его дочь. Единственная женщина офицер, носящая приставку "фон" перед фамилией.

Говорят, что у нее не один брат, а два.  
О том, сколько у нее родителей - предпочитают молчать.  
Говорят, что ни с кем из командующих военный министр не держится так отстраненно холодно, и никто не отвечает ему столь подчеркнуто официально, как она.  
Говорят, что когда они сходятся один на один в тренировочном бою, то отборная брань висит в воздухе.

Говорят, что солдаты считают честью, пробиться в ее сотню. Говорят, что остаются не все.  
Говорят, что она может сломать шею десантнику с такой же легкостью, как ломает руки тем, кто пытается их распускать.  
Говорят, что солдаты из ее отряда, готовы убить, ради своего командира. Говорят, что убивали.  
Врут.  
Она не простила бы самоуправства.

Говорят, что она проигралась отцу в карты, и поэтому пошла на коронацию Алека - в платье. Говорят, что если бы она выиграла, то в подготовленном для бала платье, пошел бы ее отец.  
Врут. Не влез бы. Пришлось бы шить другое.  
Говорят, что она надела на коронацию линзу на левый глаз, и ее не узнали. Говорят, молодой Вален долго рассказывал нимфе в изумрудно-зеленом, что она - настоящая девушка, а дочь военного министра наверняка и не знает что такое юбки. Говорят, что посерел, когда юный Император небрежно окинул его взглядом и пригласил фройляйн фон Ройенталь на танец.

Говорят, что пьет не пьянея. Врут. Но пьяной ее видели только те, кто будет молчать.  
Говорят, что такая женщина не может быть счастливой. Но об этом лучше спросить ее саму. Если хватит храбрости и безрассудства рискнуть.


End file.
